


Spn - Christmas Party with family

by Loki_LOKIIIIII



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Alex Jones, Mentioned Arthur Ketch, Minor Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), Minor Castiel/Gabriel, Minor Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, mentioned Linda Tran
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_LOKIIIIII/pseuds/Loki_LOKIIIIII
Summary: 这是『Spn全体-与大家一起过的日子』的长篇在这里一切都没有发生。与家人一起的圣诞。又名，Sam极度反对Dean的计划，但他其实很享受其中又又名，和天使们，上帝，地狱之王，地狱女王，Kevin，猎人们，家人们一起的圣诞。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Sam恨死了他哥哥的点子。

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [圣诞30题（下）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152325) by [Loki_LOKIIIIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_LOKIIIIII/pseuds/Loki_LOKIIIIII), [Sk10969](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969). 



> 那位想看到长篇的小伙伴！圣诞礼物在这里！
> 
> 注！
> 
> 没有时间线这种东西。  
> Jack在这里并不认识Mary, 前方透剧警告，Mary在这里并没被复活。（至少在前面几章）  
> 派对上的每个人都知道Chuck就是上帝。

“Dean，你在开玩笑吗？”

Sam一脸惊讶地看着自家哥哥。年长的Winchester兄弟居然决定在这时间，在他们还在寻找Metatron那混帐藏在哪的时候，决定他们要在地堡开个圣诞派对。

“我看起来像是在开玩笑吗Sammy？Come on, man。你想想我们多久没好好的庆祝圣诞?开个派对?放松放松？”

Dean放下手中的啤酒，转身面对满脸疑惑的猎人。他拉开椅子，毫不注意形象的把双脚都放在桌上。趁着Sam还没开口，Dean继续说服，哦，他大概不会认为这谈话是为了说服另一个Winchester开圣诞派，对，Dean会称这为‘通知Sam我觉得要开派对’。

“说真的，我们上一次庆祝圣诞是什么时候我都记不清了。”

Sam抹了把脸，无助地叹气。他同样拉开椅子，坐在Dean的面前，准备和他展开一场辩论。

“算一算大概12年以前吧--”

“Exactly！所以现在，我们绝对要开个圣诞派对。你可别告诉我你不想要和你大天使男友一起庆祝圣诞。”

上帝知道是哪个。

Dean躺在椅背，朝Sam抛了个媚眼。哦，他的风衣天使小男友绝对会举双手赞成自己这该死完美的想法。

“首先，我没有大天使男友。其次，你，一个天使的男友，要天使们和你一起庆祝圣诞？等等，你要他们庆祝圣诞？为了什么？为了Jesus的诞生，这个说不定是他们弟弟的人的生日？”

Sam困惑驼鹿的样子永远不会变老。Dean耸了耸肩，决定不理会弟弟的问题。得了吧，谁不想和自己所爱的人一起庆祝这个节日呢?谁会这么做?

“老兄，不管你同意不同意，这就是最后的计划。不行，你最好不要把Cass拉到你那边。”

“试试看吧，Dean。”

Sam摇了摇他的手机，屏幕上显示的是Cass的名字，通话中。

“Cass，你能来一趟吗？Dean打算做一件傻事。”

“当然，我会--”

“在这儿。Dean，你弟弟说你要做傻事，你在做什--”Castiel出现在Dean身边，正要开始质疑他的人类男友这次又做了什么。天使看起来很愤怒，也许他真的认为Dean会做某些能制造另一个天启的蠢事。再一次。

这并不是什么大秘密，但是，Dean爱死了Cass脸上那种’如果你不乖，我就杀了你’的愤怒表情。

“你真的相信Sam吗?真的吗，亲爱的，在我们一起经历了这一切之后?”

好吧。这不是他打算说的话，尽管他非常想知道Cass会怎么回答。

“是的，我确实信任Sam,当他说你准备要做蠢事的时候。再说，对，如果你没有意识到的话，亲爱的，我的“人类技能”在花了几个月的时间和我的家人打交道后已经生锈了。你知道我父亲会怎么处置天堂和Jack吗?”

“好了，好了！在你们开始eye-fuck彼此之前，Cass，你能跟班级分享一下关于你父亲对天堂和Jack的计划是什么意思吗?”

Sam说。阻止这对爱侣之间发生任何可能发生的事情。他听到Castiel提到天堂，这夺走了他对原来打给Cass的原因的注意力。

Castiel转身看着他的弟弟(brother-in-law)。并不是很明白Sam所用的片语(phrase)，不确定是哪个，但他决定忽略它。

“父亲要把Jack训练成新的上帝，至于天堂，父亲的计划是，而我引用，为他和与Winchester，也就是你们，有关系的的大天使及天使们举办一次晚餐聚会，”Castiel指着兄弟俩，然后继续他对Chuck计划的引用。“我相信他说的是，为了恢复幸福的家庭，这样我们就不会再互相残杀了。”

“好吧，祝你好运。”Sam假笑着，对上帝为这个‘幸福家庭’所做的计划发表了自己的看法。他严重怀疑任何大天使或天使，特别是Lucifer和Michael将会和平相处，在不侮辱对方的情况下。

这可能引发另一场天启。

“等等,晚餐?Sam!这对我的计划来说是个绝佳的机会。Damn，突然间我对上帝的信心又回来了。”

Dean对着他的弟弟笑了笑，很享受他在告诉Cass他的终极圣诞庆祝计划时,Sam脸上那张‘不，你不能’的臭脸(bitch face)。这计划包括了他们一路上认识的人。这场派对可能会实现他的梦想，或者更糟，引发另一场天启。不知道哪个更有可能发生，毕竟他们是Winchester。

“什么计划?Dean,什么计划?”

“圣诞派对。”


	2. 上帝说好。

Sam看着天使的脸，他似乎很难理解Dean刚才所描述的内容。有上帝和他的孩子们的圣诞派对。多好的主意啊。让我们坐下来听听天使对这个愚蠢的计划有什么不同意的意见--

“Sam,Dean。我认为这是一个非常——”

“蠢的主意，是的，我同意你，Cass。”

Sam打断了天使的话，不知道接下来会发生什么。年轻的Winchester非常确信Castiel会站在他一边，否定他哥哥的愚蠢想法。

“不,Sam。我想说这是一个非常聪明的想法。”

“看吧!等等,你说什么?”

天使的回答当然不是Sam所期望的答案。Sam无视Dean脸上胜利的笑容，不敢相信Castiel同意了他哥哥的观点。除了他，还有人意识到这有多可笑吗?和许多有问题的天使们一起庆祝圣诞节，更不用说，Dean可能会疯狂到邀请其他生物。如恶魔。

“啊哈!Sam承认吧。你是唯一不同意我的人。”

“你们不是认真的吧?”

“来吧,Sam。别当个混蛋，你知道在内心深处你和我一样想要这个。”

“好吧,好吧。但如果有什么事发生，Dean，我会先杀了你。”

Dean只是笑了笑作为回应。他就知道他会赢。

“我要和父亲谈谈这件事，回头见，Dean。”

Castiel吻了Dean一下就消失了，没留下任何的能证明他来过的痕迹，除了Dean脸上的红晕。天使把猎人们留在地堡里，而后者又开始为圣诞节的装饰争吵起来。就像一些期待新玩具的孩子一样。

“闭嘴。现在快走，去把圣诞树给我，不然我就揍你了。”

“不管你说什么，混蛋。”

“婊子。”

Dean从椅子上站起来，给了他弟弟一张臭脸，然后他决定在地堡里找圣诞装饰品。希望那些Men of letter的老头们以前有庆祝过圣诞节，或者碰巧有把那些闪闪发光的圣诞灯或装饰品藏在这个地堡的某个地方。

令人惊讶的是，他们真的有一些，纠正，夸张多的圣诞装饰藏在储藏室里。

“嘿,Dean。我在走廊那头发现了几箱装饰品，然后——”Sam冲进Dean的房间，告诉他他在走廊里发现了什么，就像魔法一样出现在了地堡里。

“你说呢，Sam。”

Dean看着他的弟弟，指着他刚找到的东西。

“现在我们只需要的就是棵圣诞树和成千上万的礼物。”

他拍了拍Sam的肩膀，离开了储藏室。

“没有，Dean，那些装饰就像是突然从大厅里冒出来的。”

“嗨,男孩们。”

他就在那里。上帝。Chuck出现在碉堡里，就在Sam提到的那些箱子旁边。在他身后，是大天使们，Michael，Lucifer，Gabriel和Dean的天使男朋友，Jack和——

“Balthazar?”

“你好,你这个混蛋。现在，在我们决定用k字(K-word， 杀人的意思)任何人之前，Castiel说你想开个派对?”

Dean盯着天使，他本应该已经死了，但却神奇地活着。他很快意识到，现在上帝又回到了他的工作中，让一个天使复活只不过是小菜一碟。这让他无法停止思考，Chuck还能用他的力量做些什么。

“Dean?你最好不要告诉我这是给我们设的陷阱，来帮助你们这些猿猴追捕上帝可怜的混蛋作家。无意冒犯,父亲。”

Balthazar望着Winchester哥哥，希望能得到一些解释。

“什么?当然,并不是。听着，我知道这对你来说可能是件蠢事——”

“当然是愚蠢的，你这个白痴。”

Dean开始解释他的计划，但他的计划被，猜猜看是谁，打断了

“Lucifer。”

“对不起,父亲。”

魔鬼向他的父亲吐舌头，表现得像个孩子。

就在这时，Dean决定继续解释，尽管他不确定上帝是否会站在他这边。

“Cass说你打算和你的，呃，儿子们共进晚餐，以修复家庭关系。我打算和家人朋友一起庆祝圣诞节，所以……”

“那么，你是说我们一起举办了一场宴会?当然,为什么不呢。”

Chuck对着猎人笑了笑，他看起来很开心，似乎对这个主意感到兴奋。

Dean没料到上帝这么快就会同意他的意见，但是，嘿，大老板同意了。

“太好了!呃，我和Sam打算去搞棵树，可能会为聚会买些食物什么的。你们就呆在地堡里，想干什么就干什么，怎么样?”

“Dean，关于这个问题，我想让我的儿子和Jack加入你和你弟弟的行列，”Chuck笑了笑，接着说，“哦，对了Adam和Michael在一起。”*

噢，天哪，迪恩对他的岳父发誓说，这一定是幻觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chuck这里指的是Adam和Michael共用一个身体/容器。


	3. 与天使们一起逛超市。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (或者更像是Dean要杀了Sam)

“嘿!把它放回去，Lucifer!”

Sam对着魔鬼喊道，他显然想把一堆Deviled Ham Spread (一种酱料) 填满整个手推车，不管它是什么味道，他很肯定Lucifer会拿那堆火腿酱只是因为上面有魔鬼的图案。

Lucifer又一次向Sam吐出舌头，无视猎人的存在，继续拿走他想要的东西。

“路西法”。

他盯着天使长，对他的生活提出疑问。

一开始，团队是在一起的。两个猎人和一个炽天使完全控制着这一切，并不是说那些大天使和Balthazar会承认这一点。Dean和Cass负责酒水，主要是酒类，他们还要确保Balthazar、Michael、Gabriel和Jack不会闹事。

还有Sam，可怜的Sam，他负责圣诞树，如果可能的话，他还得准备了一些零食。当然，魔鬼是在年轻猎人的监护之下。一切都很顺利，不完全平静，但幸运的是，也没有很混乱。直到Gabriel开始把几乎所有的糖果都放进手推车，而Jack和他Gabriel叔叔站在同一队。

这也是男孩们分成几个小队的时候。

Michael决定自己去探索这个超市，希望Adam能接管这个容器，并把世界介绍给他的大天使。

Balthazar,好吧，他对酒区完全地感兴趣，并不关心他们的兄弟。

Gabriel和Jack在糖果区，试图把Gabriel为他们准备的购物车用糖果和巧克力装满。同样忽略了他的兄弟们（以Jack的辈份来说，叔叔们）制造的混乱里，在Winchester们看来。

“我们能来点牛轧糖吗?”

“当然，孩子，为什么不呢?”

“不要那太多，Jack，兄长。”

Castiel试图跟随Michael，以防止任何意外发生，但他很快意识到，Gabriel是需要被监督的人，以防大天使决定买下所有的糖果，包括仓库里的那些。

“嘿，你觉得我们应该也买那些威士忌吗?”

Dean指着Balthazar旁边的架子。这两个人尽情地挑选和购买他们想要的酒。

“绝对要。”

再一次。Sam开始质疑自己的人生。世界变成了什么样子。上帝的天使们在超市里四处游荡，只有两个人作为他们的临时监护人，其中一个甚至也决定加入混乱中。

突然之间，天启就不那么可怕了。

“Lucifer把那些放回去了。我们不会买的。”

“但是，Sam，上面有我!”

“不就是不，Luci。”

该死的。他不是真的叫Lucifer，魔鬼本人，一个外号吧。

Lucifer看着他的“临时守护者”猎人，震惊但不生气，实际上，他笑了。魔鬼似乎很高兴，对人类的绰号也很满意。他的人类。

“Sammy，你刚才叫我Luci吗?”

他问年轻的猎人，却看到后者尴尬的脸。‘谢谢老爸创造了这个人类。’Lucifer绝对不承认他内心感谢了上帝。

“闭嘴。”

Sam从魔鬼身边走过，试图忘记他生命中刚刚发生的事情。

“Sammy，别那样无视我。来吧。看看我，我多可爱。”

Lucifer抓住Sam的胳膊，把猎人拉向他的容器。他凝视着人类的眼睛，慢慢地欣赏着属于他的人类的美。以前的他一定蠢到不行才会想要杀死这个珍贵的人类。

“放开我!”

Sam说，从他的语气可以看出他很生气，但是他耳朵上的红晕出卖了他。

“除非你说你爱我。”

“哈哈，非常有趣，Lucifer。现在让我走吧。”

猎人挣扎着要摆脱Lucifer，但有一个大天使的力量对人类来说太强大了，尽管那个人是个Winchester。Sam同样看着Lucifer的眼睛，试图找出他在玩什么游戏。

“Sam，我爱你，我不会放开我的手，直到你诚实地说出你的感受。”

“Lucifer——”

魔鬼切断了Sam。

“Sam Winchester，我知道我过去做过很多错事，我真的很抱歉。但是，我爱你，Sam，我知道你对我也有同样的感觉。”

Lucifer的忏悔肯定不在名单上。Sam知道他对魔鬼的感觉，他总是把这归咎于斯德哥尔摩综合症，尽管他知道这不是他应该责怪的，很明显，这综合症和他的处境毫无关系。

Dean之前和他谈过，在他们知道Chuck是上帝之前。他并不责怪Sam爱上了魔鬼，事实上，他确实这么做了，但这并不重要。但他要求Sam在做任何蠢事之前三思。

“Lucifer，你知道我不能。”

“Sam,拜托了。”

“好吧，但你要知道Dean会杀了我们的。”

魔鬼也笑了。

“我爱你”。

Lucifer吻了山姆，并像他承诺的那样放了猎人。

“现在我们能在Dean真的杀了我们之前把那棵2米高的圣诞树弄到手吗?”


	4. 回到地堡。

“我们到家了!”

Jack高兴地宣布，带着几袋糖果, 他和Gabriel的战利品, 进了地堡。

“欢迎，我的孩子们。”Chuck对男孩们说。

当他们一行人回到地堡时，他们对眼前的场景毫无准备。在他们去最近的超市之前，Chuck是地堡里唯一的一个人，但是现在，地堡里挤满了他们能想到的人。

Bobby，Eileen，Charlie，Donna，Jody和女孩们，地狱之王，还有他妈妈，Kevin•超强•Tran。

“他们是谁?”Jack问Castiel，他认识其中一些人，但不是全部。

“他们是Dean的朋友和家人。”Castiel回答说，并给了杰克一个放心的眼神。

“等等，你们为什么在这里?”

Dean把酒放在他旁边的桌子上，无法相信他的眼睛所看到的。他当然希望他们能一起在地堡庆祝这该死的圣诞节,但他从来没敢真正发出任何邀请,或者他还没开始发，因为他还没做好心理准备面对任何他将面临的，如果他邀请所有他认识的人。人类，女巫，恶魔，天使或其他超自然的生物。

谁知道如果他这么做了会发生什么。

反正已经不重要了，因为他们已经在这里了，已经在地堡里了。

“好吧，上帝在召唤我们。我说你们要办个疯狂的派对。所以，我觉得你可能会想，对，你知道的，孩子。”

Bobby说着，给了Winchester兄弟一个拥抱。

“来吧，孩子们。”Jody同时拥抱了两个猎人，然后她提出了一个房间里每个猎人或先知都想问的问题。“把翅膀和黑眼睛放在一个房间里，你真的确定这是个好主意吗?”

Dean对警长咧嘴一笑，“不。”他看着人群，向上帝祈祷，尽管Chuck自己也在人群中，这个地堡里不会发生战争。

“但让我们祈祷，祈祷什么都不会发生。”

Sam继续。“那么,Alex在哪里?”他问道。

“她自愿上夜班。”

“她只是想和医生呆一会儿。”Claire握着Kaia的手走过，坚持道。

“Claire!”

Kevin走向Winchester，在警长和她的朋友们一起开始和上帝交谈之后，可能是为了确保这次不会发生天启。

“圣诞快乐，Dean，Sam。”

“圣诞快乐,Kevin。嘿，不如你们聊聊，我去那边看看能做些什么。”Sam给了Kevin一个大大的拥抱，把他哥哥留给了先知。

“圣诞快乐,孩子。那么,生活怎么样了?”

Dean关切地看着先知。他不知道Kevin和Crowley以及那些天使待在一间屋子里是什么感觉。他很担心这个孩子。

“额，在上帝出现之后。情况开始好转了。”

“嗯,这很棒。嘿，孩子，如果你觉得和这些人待在一个房间里不舒服--”

“Dean。”先知微笑着，打断了Winchester。“我真的很好，而且，上帝也在这里。”

Dean咯咯地笑了。这个孩子被拖进了这样的生活，他不应该受到这样的人生。

“哦，我妈托我向你们问好，那些是她给你们的礼物。”

“等等,你妈妈?”

“对。不知道里面是什么。”

Kevin笑着回答猎人，猎人被后者妈妈的礼物惊呆了。他轻拍着Dean的肩膀，留下震惊不已的Winchester哥哥,“谢谢你，Dean。”

“Sam!天啊，再次见到你真是太好了!”

“Charlie!”他们拥抱在一起，然后Sam看了看Charlie旁边的女孩。“你是?”

“我是Stevie。我听过你们俩很多事，Charlie一直在讲你们一起的冒险经历。”

“嘿，别出卖我，”Charlie把手放在Stevie的腰上，吻了她的脸颊。“Stevie是我的女朋友，Sam。”

Sam为Charlie感到高兴，他的小妹妹找到了她所爱的人。

“我们还带了派。”

“我听到有人提到派了吗?”

Dean走了进来，加入了三人组。他听到了派，这引起了他的注意，在他去威胁地狱之王之前。

“女士们，首先，谢谢你们的派。其次，你们俩看起来美极了。”他吻了吻Charlie的脸颊，和Stevie的手。“第三，Sammy，你可能想回头看一看。”

Sam照他哥哥说的做了，那张惊讶的驼鹿脸又回来了。

“Eileen?”

“嗨,Sam。”

美丽的猎人对房间里最高的人说。她踮着脚尖给受惊的驼鹿一个拥抱。他们上次见面已经有一段时间了，那还是因为他们在处理同一个案子。一些复仇的鬼魂决定杀死整个镇子。

“那么,大团聚?”

受惊的驼鹿也拥抱了女士。“是的。”Sam咯咯地笑了。“很高兴看到你加入我们，真的。”

不确定Lucifer是不是在看到Eileen和那些猎人都拥抱了Sam之后感到嫉妒。他走到Sam身边，打个响指，Lucifer把Dean想要的2米的圣诞树拿来，放在地堡大厅的中央。

“谢谢。”

Sam对Lucifer喃喃道。在超市发生的那件事之后，魔鬼非常震惊猎人还会和他说话。

“不用担心,宝贝。”

他回复着，只换来了猎人打在他手臂上的疼痛。


	5. 圣诞树上的天使。

“Sammy，把仓库里的那箱装饰品拿过来！”

Dean向不远处的Sam喊道，对方什么也没回应，只是翻了个白眼后认命地把Dean要的箱子搬给他。

年轻的Winchester知道他哥哥支开他的真正目的，Sam要是再不远离Lucifer，那么那位大天使很快就会把自己黏在猎人身上了。

“Cassie，你乖乖坐在那棵树上，然后让老爸把你翅膀的隐形功能拿走。”

Balthazar指着地堡图书馆正中间的圣诞树，不知道是认真想要风衣小天使坐在圣诞树上面还是什么，他在提出建议后甚至用自己的能力在圣诞树的最顶点变出一张椅子。

“我不明白，为什么Cass需要坐在上面？”

Jack看向Balthazar,希望能得到答案。

“因为啊，Cass是个天使，而且通常我们都在圣诞树上放个天使。”

Balthazar告诉Jack，在Jack还没来得及问‘但你也是天使啊’之类的问题，他就被另一个叔叔打扰了。

“你这不是在欺负Cass吗，Balthy？”

大天使4号坐在一旁的沙发椅上，拿出嘴里的棒棒糖后，玩味地调戏着Balthazar。但他视线始终贴在Sam身上，直到后者被年长的Winchester兄弟支开。

不过在场的猎人，天使还是上帝本人都知道，要是Balthazar真的想要欺负Castiel的话，他绝对会参一脚。

“你在欺负Castiel吗，弟弟？”

但大天使二号就不这么想了，他的宝贝猎人被Dean Winchester支开到仓库里，为了一些愚蠢的装饰品，他儿子并不是很想要和他说话，现在连他的宝贝天使都被欺负是什么意思啊。难道他们就真的认为老爸在他不敢打响指，闹大事吗？！

“别吵了，孩子们。快把地堡布置完吧，你们的阿姨快到了。”上帝Chuck发话了，不过他什么也没做，只是坐在Gabriel旁边，喝着Winchester家的啤酒。“Jack，要不你去帮帮Dean处理那些灯饰吧？”

“说实话，为什么我们要聚在一起啊，老爸？”

Lucifer不满地看着上帝，但还是乖乖地把礼物摆好。他很开心能和Sam在一块，但和他的天使家人们？还是不了。

被问及的Chuck干笑了一声，然后回答儿子的问题。“因为这是与大家一起过的日子。”

Lucifer盯着他的父亲，那个错过了他们无数次生日的人，那个决定在孩子需要他的时候背对他们的人。

“那个抛弃我们数百万年的家伙说。”

“Lucifer--”

“嘿!你们俩能都停下来帮忙吗?”Dean对着那对儿子和父亲大喊，又从Jack手里拿了几盏圣诞灯，“谢谢你，Jack。”然后他转过头去看着Claire，她显然想从装饰工作中逃走，带着Kaia偷偷溜走了。“女士们，不如你们把威士忌放下吧。”

Claire生气地看着Dean，不情愿地把她的威士忌放在桌子上。她对Dean翻了个白眼，然后拖着Kaia的手离开了大厅。

“好啊,老头。”

“小屁孩。”

“Dean-o，别这么紧张。你确定你不希望我们个打响指，在一秒钟内完成工作吗?”

Gabriel说着从椅子上站起来，朝Dean和Jack走去。猎人站在梯子上，把灯放在树上，他看起来对自己目前的工作很满意，而拿非利人则在地面上，负责圣诞树较低的部分。

“不，那有什么乐趣呢?”

“Dean，给你。”

Sam回到大厅，递给他弟弟一箱装饰品。白的，绿的，红的，紫的，彩虹的，闪闪发光的，有一些小的小模型或铃铛在里面透明装饰品。他看着这些装饰品，然后看向他的兄弟，不知道Winchester哥哥和Jack将如何处理这些东西。

“哦，Samuel，我肯定你哥哥和那个男孩一定在忙着处理灯饰。”

Rowena走进大厅，加入了装饰团队，她并不擅长烹饪，再加上Jody和Bobby在厨房里组成了一个很好的团队，而且他们把任何可能给他们带来麻烦的人都挡在门外。

“Rowena，你为什么不帮帮我们?”

“哦，傻瓜，难道你看不出Samuel的男朋友们都想帮他吗?”

“什么?Rowena，我没有男朋友们，见鬼，我连一个都没有。”

“这可不是那只小鸟告诉我的 （this’s not what the little birdy told me）*。”

Rowena向大天使Gabriel眨了眨眼睛，Gabriel似乎知道Sam Winchester的男朋友是谁。这引起了Jack的注意，他显然不知道这两个成年人之间发生了什么，他好奇地看着Gabriel。

“刚刚发生了什么事?”

“你的生父会让Sam成为你的爸爸(daddy)。”

“但是，Sam已经是我父亲(father)之一了?”

“哦，亲爱的，对你来说，这个世界还是很复杂的。”

大天使对他的侄子笑了笑，并没有真正满足Jack的好奇。

然后女巫加入了Chuck，他们一起喝着一瓶威士忌，看着那些忙着装饰的孩子们。

“你同意他们的关系吗?”

“谁?”

“你的儿子们和他们的人类。”

“哦，是的，我同意。爱就是爱。有什么不好呢?事实上，我很高兴看到我的作品找到了他们所爱。”

Chuck笑着回答。

“Michael,对吧?你确定你应付得了这些袜子*2吗?”

Donna问，放下几袋糖果。

“是的，Adam已经告诉我了。”

Michael咧嘴一笑，Adam把他所知道的关于这个节日的一切都告诉了他。他们一完成自己的部分，就转身加入了人群。

“嘿，伙计们，我们完成了。”

Dean说着，下了车，把梯子移开了。他站在树下，欣赏着他们的作品。

“Castiel，你何不负责把它点亮?”

Chuck笑着看了看他的小儿子，小儿子照他说的做了。

Castiel点亮了那棵树，回到Dean身边。他握着Dean的手，悄悄地对他的猎人说:“圣诞快乐，Dean。”

“Cass,圣诞快乐。”

这可能是Dean最喜欢的聚会的开始了。

“Cass，你确定你不打算坐在它上面吗?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *little birdy told me， 一个片语，通常用于在不揭露来源的情况下，说出一些咨询。
> 
> *2圣诞袜， 有些人会在里面放些糖果什么的。


	6. 晚餐时间!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No doubts- endings are hard.” – Chuck Shurley. *

“好了，晚饭准备好了，孩子们!”

Jody从厨房走出来，Bobby就在她身后，他们都拿着不同的菜肴，把它们放在餐桌上。

“别只是站在那里看着我们，去做点什么吧，ya idjits。”

Bobby说着，拉出一把椅子。他看着那些猎人，“well，食物没有腿能走到这里来。”

“Chuck，额，上帝，这是Hands of you，一个，”Crowley停了一会儿，“我们可以说，是和平的礼物。”

当大家都安顿下来后，Crowley递给Chuck一份礼物，但被Michael拦住了。大天使对着地狱之王怒目而视，好像Crowley要尝试杀死上帝一样。

这不能怪Michael，上次他见到Crowley的时候，他和Adam还被困在笼子里，无法逃脱。

‘Michael，没事的。’

当Adam控制他的身体时，他对大天使说。

“对不起，他只是真的很在乎Chuck。哦，我是Adam，Mick的伴侣，”他从地狱之王那里接过礼物，递给坐在他旁边的Chuck。“很高兴见到你，Chuck。”

上帝微笑着点点头。

Adam看着Winchester，“你好，哥哥们，圣诞快乐。”

Winchester兄弟看了看他们最小的弟弟，“圣诞快乐，Adam。”

不像Winchester们或天使们，也不像那些知道Adam故事的人，像Claire和Kaia这样的猎人们都感到震惊，似乎很难消化这些信息。

“嗯，我们很高兴你能和我们在一起，亲爱的Adam。”

Jody微笑着，打破了这尴尬的沉默。

“谢谢你,Adam。”

Chuck收下了来自Crowley的礼物，把它放到了只有上帝本人知道的地方，然后他转向Winchester兄弟，打了个响指。

“Winchester，我知道在过去的几年里，我的家人有点让人讨厌。但是，嗯，好吧，我道歉，这是我的道歉礼物。”

“你的什么?”

“Sam, Dean? Adam?”

他们就在那儿，John和Mary，Winchester夫妇。他们从图书馆出来，困惑地看着人群。

“妈?爸?”

Winchester兄弟站了起来，几乎和这对夫妇出现在大厅时一样快。他们跑向他们的父母，给了他们一个拥抱，然后把他们介绍给地堡里的其他家人。

“呃，伙计们，这是John和Mary，我们的，”Dean深呼吸,继续道，希望在他做了这件事之后不会发生什么事。“他们是我们的父母。”

“等等，我们以为你们。。。”

Michael从Adam那接管了身体控制权，他感觉到Adam在这个快乐的家庭团聚上的紧张和焦虑，决定采取行动，保护他心爱的人类。

“是的，我们是，直到刚才，”John回答，等待他的儿子或其他人跳出来解释。“对不起，Adam，我们?有人能解释一下这是怎么回事吗?”

Chuck举手回答了约翰的问题。

“那是我，嗨，很高兴见到你们，我是Chuck，或者你可以称之为上帝。我把你们带回来了，那是Michael，我的长子，一个大天使，和Adam共用一个身体。”

他的话对Winchester夫妇来说就像一颗炸弹，他们并不熟悉整个上帝家庭，这使他们很难理解Chuck说的话。

“他刚才说上帝了吗?”Mary瞥了一眼温彻斯特兄弟，

“我想是的。”

Chuck咯咯地笑了。

“妈，爸，请加入我们的晚餐吧。我们待会向你解释。”

Sam把他的父母带到座位上，向John和Mary保证一切都很好，没有人做任何恶魔交易，没有人牺牲自己或做任何愚蠢的事来让上帝把他们带回来。

没有什么超自然的东西，除了上帝和他的家人。

“我打断什么了吗?”

一个陌生的女人的声音说。

“Amara!”迪恩走近，拥抱着Darkness。

“很高兴看到你今晚能加入我们，妹妹。”

“哦，闭嘴，Chuck。我不是来找你的，”Amara说，“Dean，你的门口有很多礼物，我想，我可能看到了Cain的名字，还有一些叫Ketch和Benny的。”

“Cain?什么?他还活着吗?”Lucifer在Sam旁边低声说，猎人轻轻地打了一下魔鬼的手，“对，没有任何向你感谢的意思，所以闭嘴。”

“哦，Sammy，你伤了我，你要给我一个吻。”

“Luci!”

当Winchester弟弟则拼命祈祷，希望他的父母或家人没有人听到他们之间的这段小对话。Gabriel看着这对恋人，一个是猎人，一个是魔鬼/大天使，他叹了口气，怀疑自己的生命，怀疑父亲为什么要把他带回来。

当大家终于安顿下来时，他们享受了这顿晚餐。尤其是Dean，他爱死了Charlie和她女朋友烤的馅饼。

他们就像一个普通的大家庭，没有像他们以前遇到过的那样戏剧性的事情，只是享受和欣赏这个圣诞庆典把他们团聚在一个地方，互相交谈，相互理解，也许还会向他们以前伤害过的人道歉。

“咳咳——”

Winchester哥哥站起来，举起酒杯。

“一位智者曾经告诉过我,‘家人并不止于血缘，’也并不因为血缘而开始的。家人会关心你，而不是希望你为他们付出什么。家人是荣辱与共的。他们支持你，即使受伤。这才是家人。*2”他停了一下，看着他深爱的天使，看着那些他会毫不犹豫地称为家人的人们。“为家人干杯。”

“为家人干杯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自邪恶力量s5e22: Swan Song
> 
> *2出自邪恶力量s10e17: Inside Man
> 
> 圣诞快乐，我的Spn家人们。


End file.
